deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo
Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo is a What-if Death Battle. Description Street Fighter vs Pokemon! Which of these energy ball users is the top fighter? Interlude Wiz: Combatants have used various magical and powerful attacks. Boomstick: And the most common of them all is the energy ball, including my favorite, the kamehameha from Goku. Wiz: And when it comes to combatants doing that, these two come in common the most. Boomstick: Ryu Hoshi, the Street Fighter who journeys the world... Wiz: ...and Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ryu Hoshi Wiz: wondering around the world in search of a battle, Ryu Hoshi is known for being the most iconic of the Street Fighters. Boomstick: And he refuses to wear those goddamn shoes to protect his feet from broken glass. Wiz: He has been aiding Guile, Chun-Li, Cammy, and even his best friend Ken Masters to foil the dictating plans of Bison with many of his moves, such as the Shoryuken, his most powerful technique that delivers a good portion of damage from such a powerful uppercut. Boomstick: He also uses the Hadouken, his iconic energy ball that destroys evil things at his willpower. Wiz: As well as the laws of physics, also his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku gives himt the ability to briefly fly. Boomstick: Don't forget his diarrhea kick, Wiz. Wiz: Actually, it's called the Joudan Sokutogeri, a powerful high level leg blade kick that can cause enemies to bounce off everywhere. Tigger: Like me! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoooooooo! Boomstick: Hey, get out of here, Tigger. Tigger: Okay, T.T.F.N., Ta Ta for now! Wiz: Anyway, Ryu got the taste of dark power buried within him, after losing to Sagat in the first World Warrior Tournament. Thus, causing him to know the Satsui no Hado, a dark move that enhances Ryu's power in exchange for his humanity, and when overwhelmed with it, he becomes Evil Ryu. Boomstick: That is still so cool. Wiz: And despite Ryu being untaught by Gouken, he can still unleash his Raging Demon, better known to him as the Shun Goku Satsu. However, Gouken still believes that Ryu can be able to shun and resist the dark temptation, he uses the Power of Nothingness, a type of move that can be easily mastered to control over his mind and body. Boomstick: And as well as increase his speed and strength. Wiz: As long as he uses everything taught by Gouken, Ryu has more adventures waiting for him. Ryu: "Shoryuken! (sigh) what a day, you want to head to Tapper's, Ken?" Ken: "If you're buying, Ryu." Mewtwo Wiz: In a genetic lab, a new species of Pokemon was being made by scientists, made after the original version of Pokemon Mew, but with superior strength, speed, and psychic powers, and proven itself to be a one-man army, or in its case the one-Pokemon army, to humanity and Pokemon alike, this Pokemon is none other than Mewtwo. Boomstick: Wow, that is one looking ripoff of Frieza right there. Wiz: Mewtwo was said to be an embryo to a pregnant Mew that was tampered to alter its DNA by a crazy gene-splicing scientist, causing Mewtwo to break free from the Scientist's mansion destroying it in the process. Boomstick: Wow, no wonder he looks one-man army material like Gyarados, Blastoise, and even my favorite: Charizard. Wiz: Its Speed and Special Attack are far superior compared to its Defense and Special Defense. And when it attacks, it can use Future Sight to predict its opponents attack for two turns before dealing damage to the foe, It can also use Me First in order to make the first move out of the attack belonging to its foe, and even use Psychic, a powerful telekinetic move that has the chance of lowering his foe's special defense. Boomstick: He can also use recover to heal at a fast rate making him good as new, launch very fast stars with Swift, use disable to paralyze the foes moves for five turns like a boss, and even use Lucario's similar move the Aura Sphere, which also comes use to fight the Dark types, heh-heh such a dick. Wiz: He also has his most powerful attack at level 100 known as Psystrike, which is shown in Smash Bros. 4, it can give the foes certain brain damage at a certain degree. Boomstick: Plus, Mewtwo is one of the few Pokemon who is capable of Mega Evolving, erspecially without a trainer like it evolved into the Mega Mewtwo Y and took on that goddamn red Genesect. Wiz: Mewtwo is one worthy Pokemon to trainers who succeed in Pokemon Leagues. Boomstick: As long as they have a Master Ball at the ready. Mewtwo: "Behold my powers, I am the strongest Pokemon in the world, stronger even than Mew." Fight We see a lush green valley, Mewtwo is getting a drink, until he notices something coming from behind him, thus was Ryu Hoshi walking a path to another adventure. Mewtwo: You do not belong here human, vacate the premises or face my wrath. Ryu: Let's see you make me, I need a warm-up anyway. Both get to their fighting poses. FIGHT! Ryu charges at Mewtwo with his Shoryuken at the ready, but just as he is about to deliver it, Mewtwo uses Me First and uses Shoryuken on Ryu. Ryu is then pushed back at 50 feet, but lands on his feet at the end. Mewtwo then uses Future Sight. Ryu: Wow, I didn't know you could do that. Mewtwo: You humans can be so predictable. Ryu: Well how about this, Hadouken! Ryu fires a ball of fire, but Mewtwo counters it Aura Sphere. Then Ryu tries to use his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, but Mewtwo uses swift to ground Ryu, Ryu just losing his cool uses Satsui no Hado and becomes evil Ryu, Mewtwo was shocked to see that, but then evil Ryu uses his Joudan Sokutogeri to do some massive damage to Mewtwo and causing him to bounce tree to tree around evil Ryu until Mewtwo fell to the ground. Mewtwo: (as he uses recover secretly) So this human is no ordinary human. Evil Ryu then gets ready Shun Goku Satsu to try and finish Mewtwo off, but Mewtwo uses its personal Mewtonite Y to Mega Evolve into Megha Mewtwo Y, but just when its Mega Evolution was complete, Evil Ryu fires his attack, but Mega Mewtwo Y teleports in time. Then when the attack is over, Evil Ryu feels tired out. Evil Ryu: This is another adventure that I just went on. As he was finishing his sentence, Mega Mewtwo reappears from behind Evil Ryu and uses Disable to prevent Ryu from attacking more. Mega Mewtwo Y: Now taste my Psystrike! Mega Mewtwo Y launches its attack at Ryu, and it hits him in the skull, hitting him critically until it explodes. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Wow, heads up cause bombs are away to go for the head. Wiz: Mewtwo was capable of toying with Ryu at first, but then it caused Ryu to trigger the Satsui no Hado making him evil and turn the tables a bit. Boomstick: But just as it looked like Ryu has the fight wrapped up, Mewtwo Mega Evolved to Mega Mewtwo Y. Wiz: Then using Disable to prevent the tired evil Ryu to fight anymore, Mega Mewtwo used Psystrike until Ryu's head got obliteraed. Boomstick: Guess Ryu should have got a helmet before his head was a bomb. Wiz: The Winner is Mewtwo. Trivia *This is Maxevil's thirty-ninth Death Battle episode. * This is Maxevil's tenth Death Battle with a returning combatant; the first nine are Michelangelo vs Vector, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Pikachu vs Stitch, Leonardo vs Sam, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, and Link vs Pit; and the next five are Yoshi vs Kazooie, Chaos vs Majin Buu, Blastoise vs. Katara, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, and Ganondorf vs M. Bison. * This is Maxevil's sixth Death Battle to pit a Pokemon and a Non-Pokemon against each other; the first five are Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Raphael vs Charizard, and Meta Knight vs Lucario; and the next two are Blastoise vs. Katara and Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff. * This is Maxevil's first Death Battle to feature a non-combatant interaction in the analysis, this time being Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. *This is Maxevil's twenty second Death Battle episode to have original dialogue; the first twenty-one are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze (crossover with SuperSaiyan2Link), Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), and No Heart vs Quellor; and the next nine are Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), and Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill. *This is Maxevil's fourth 'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battle, the first three are Meta Knight vs Lucario, Peach vs Lucina, and Link vs Pit; and the next one is Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man. *This is Maxevil's first 'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battle, the next is Ganondorf vs M. Bison. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs